


All We Have and Ever Will

by beggar_always



Series: Stagnant Works [11]
Category: White Frog (2012)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: Snippets from Randy's POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a couple years ago, after I first watched the movie, and then I never finished it because, honestly, I always just want fix-it fic when a character dies and I knew this couldn't be that.
> 
> Title pulled from The Bravery's "Above and Below" just because.

When Randy got back from the bathroom, Chaz was on his back, staring up at the ceiling. The sex thing might have been new, but they’d been best friends since the fourth grade - Randy knew that expression.

“I’m almost insulted that I couldn’t get you to stop thinking for even ten minutes,” Randy teased as he crawled across the mattress to collapse against Chaz’s side. Chaz smiled and wrapped an arm around him to pull him closer.

“And what if I said I was thinking about you?” Chaz murmured against his temple.

Randy scoffed. “Well, duh.” Randy laughed and squirmed away when Chaz poked him hard in the ribs. “Seriously, though,” Randy said when they’d settled. He propped himself up on one elbow to look down at Chaz. “What’s with the face?”

Chaz sighed and looked up at the ceiling again. “I need to tell Nick,” he said quietly. “I don’t keep things from him. Ever. And this…” he gestured between the two of them. “This is pretty big.”

“Isn’t it?” Randy said with a grin. Chaz rolled his eyes and poked him again. “Does he even get what ‘gay’ is?” Randy asked seriously.

Chaz was quiet for a moment before he pushed himself upright, scooting back to lean against the headboard. 

“As far as our parents and the Church have explained it,” Chaz said bitterly. “He’s not stupid,” he added quickly. “He’s just not…good at understanding relationships."

"Yeah but, he already knows we're friends, right?"

"Yeah. And you've been an ass to him sometimes."

"I'm an ass to everybody sometimes," Randy said dismissively.

Chaz gave him a fondly exasperated look before he reeled Randy in for a kiss.

\---

Chaz didn’t always forget his wallet, but he did it often enough he started keeping a wad of cash at Randy’s - just so he’d always have the money to kick everyone’s asses on poker nights.

When Randy’s phone rang just as he and the other guys had given up and started the first game, he grinned when he saw the caller ID. “Snooze ya lose, asshole,” Randy answered. “Doug’s playing with your money.”

Everything seemed to freeze when a professional voice, _not_ Chaz’s, interrupted him, saying they’re with the police department and there’d been an accident and they need to know whose phone they have. They wouldn't give him details - just wanted a name and an address and a home telephone number. Randy gave them the first two automatically and paused on the third one only long enough to pull the phone away from his head and check contact information.

“Is he going to be okay?” he managed to ask.

“Thank you for the information, sir,” the voice said before it disconnected.

\---

Randy didn’t cry - he was too numb for that.

He knew his dad was keeping a close eye on him, but he couldn’t bring himself to comment on it.

[end]


End file.
